themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Slow West Vultures
Slow West Vultures is the first song on the album We Shall All Be Healed. Lyrics Breaking the signal So it's totally unreadable Drinking the dregs Eating the utterly inedible We do what we do All for you All dressed up Black hat and white cane Slowly the circling the drain Ready for the future Ready for the world about to come Shooting the sequel before the treatment's even finished Sanding numbers off the monojects As our slight returns diminish We are what we are Get in the goddamn car Smiling faces flawlessly rehearsed We are sleek and beautiful We are cursed Ready for the future Ready for the world about to come Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"But the last time I was in San Francisco, I went to jail. That's kind of what this song is about, if San Francisco were Portland and it was 1985 instead of last year." -- 2004-05-26 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2003-04-04 - Macrock Festival - Court Square Theatre - Harrisonburg, VA *2003-04-06 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2004-02-11 - Dennis Kucinich Headquarters - San Francisco, CA *2004-02-11 - Mills College Chapel - Oakland, CA *2004-02-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2004-02-20 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2004-02-26 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2004-03-03 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2004-03-05 - T.T. the Bear's - Cambridge, MA *2004-03-25 - Cafe de la Danse - Paris, France *2004-03-29 - Mains D'Oeuvres - Paris, France *2004-03-31 - ICA - London, England *2004-05-26 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2004-10-08 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2004-10-12 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2004-10-15 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2004-10-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2004-10-19 - Village Tavern - Mt. Pleasant, SC *2005-03-23 - Emo's - Austin, TX *2005-06-20 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2005-10-15 - Kraftbrau Brewery - Kalamazoo, MI *2005-10-27 - Remis Auditorium - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2006-10-20 - Troika Music Festival - Durham, NC *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-09 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2007-05-05 - Local 506 - Chapel Hill, NC *2007-11-02 - Gardner Lounge - Grinnell, IA *2007-11-11 - Randy Bacon Studio & Gallery - Springfield, MO *2007-11-29 - NYU Kimmel Center - New York, NY *2007-12-09 - Moho Live - Manchester, England *2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-09-14 - End of the Road Festival - Dorset, England *2008-11-03 - Republic - New Orleans, LA *2008-11-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-12-10 - Billboard - Melbourne, Australia *2010-07-31 - Holidays for Quince Benefit - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2011-07-31 - Papermill Island - Baldwinsville, NY *2011-08-02 - House of Blues - Cleveland, OH *2012-03-24 - Merkin Concert Hall - New York, NY *2012-04-02 - The Barbican - London, England *2012-06-22 - Rio Theater - Vancouver, British Columbia *2012-06-23 - Columbia City Theater - Seattle, WA *2012-06-25 - Mission Theater - Portland, OR *2012-07-03 - Folk Music Center - Claremont, CA *2012-10-06 - Reynolds Industries Theatre - Durham, NC *2015-04-02 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2015-04-03 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2015-04-07 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2015-04-08 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2015-04-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2015-04-12 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-18 - Vic Theater - Chicago, IL *2015-04-22 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2015-06-02 - Great American Music Hall - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-08 - Kessler Theater - Dallas, TX *2016-02-27 - Noise Pop 2016 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2016-03-25 - The Pour House Music Hall - Raleigh, NC *2017-05-25 - Saturn - Birmingham, AL *2017-12-02 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA Videos of this Song *2004-02-11 - Dennis Kucinich Headquarters - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-11-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2010-07-31 - Holidays for Quince Benefit - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2012-04-02 - The Barbican - London, England *2012-06-25 - Mission Theater - Portland, OR *2015-04-12 - City Winery - New York, NY Category:We Shall All Be Healed songs Category:Video